Oh my my my
by channy456
Summary: a channy Song fic


Today I met Chad Dylan Cooper in our school and we became best friends! So after a few weeks I invite him to my house and showed him my tree house and we started to play then at my birthday my daddy and his daddy joked that we will both grow up and be a couple

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<strong>

Today Chad's Ego talked to me he said that He's the GREATEST KISSER ALIVE so I dared him to kiss me and he just change the game into a running game and he said that when he catch me he would beat me up cause he's bigger than me****

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my**

****Chad is back from L.A. and he found me in our tree house he climb up in our tree house and we talked and he hugged me then suddenly he is kissing me, after our kiss he asked me to be his girlfriend

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my...**

****Today Chad and I had a fight because of a part in a movie, I got a part in a movie titled High School Musical and he didn't want me to take it because Zack Efron is the leading man

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<strong>

****after our fight Chad had finaly proposed to me in our favorite spot.

**A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
><strong>

Sonny's POV

I was looking at the album of me and my husband Chad, I was analyzing our pictures and all I can do is smile because of our memories, like. When I was 18the time when I was at the sushi restaurant screaming because my date just puked at me, and the time when we almost had our first kiss in that blanket on that beach, and the time when we are dancing in "THE BASEMENT".

"GRANDMA!" Little 5 year old Annie said as she and my daughter Amelia Cooper my eldest came in the room, well Annie has curly blonde hair (like her mother)and chocolaty brown eyes(like her father)

"Hi sweetie" I said as I try to stand up in my rocking chair

"HEY GRANDMA" Robert and Christian said my first and only grandsons they have brown hair and eyes but I can tell you they can act like his father Christopher Daniel Cooper

"Hi grandma where's grandpa?" Jenny asked, well Jenny have blonde hair and blue eyes but she has my singing voice like my daughter Amy my youngest daughter.

"well sweetie he's sleeping"

"Can you wake him up?" Annie asked well begged

"Yeah!" Robert Christian and Jenny said in union

"anything for my grandchildren" I asked and Christopher helped me stand up while Amy and Amelia open our front door.

When I opened our bedroom door I saw Chad sitting and looking at our wedding picture and when he saw me he smiled and tried to stand up our bed

"Sorry sonshine I cant stand up" he smiled wow what a perfect family through all years passed I still see chad as my star.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too  
>Take me home where we met so many years before<br>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
>After all this time, you and I<strong>

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my...**

_**So what ya think?**_


End file.
